dndd20potterprickelmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell List - Level 0
White Magic Sonnenmagie Light Verbal: Lumos/Nox Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action Range: Wandtip The tip of your wand begins to glow with the approximate power of a torch, though a successful Spellcraft check (DC 10), allows you to manipulate the intensity of the light down to half strength, or up to double strength. The light remains until you drop your wand, or speak the second incantation "nox", to cancel it. Virtue Verbal: Evigilatio Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action Range: touch You speak the invocation and point the wand at yourself, feeling a strange surge of energy swell inside you. You gain 1 temporary hit point per 10 of your Spellcraft check result (minimum 1), which last until the next time you go to sleep. Daze Verbal: Perplexo Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action, or one attack Range: 30ft. You make a ranged touch attack against a living creature. On success, a confounded expression creeps across your victims face, as it seems unable to react properly anymore. If the target of this spell is hit and fails a Will save, it becomes dazed until the beginning of your next turn. Black Magic Mondmagie Acid splash Verbal: Acor Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action, or one attack Range: 15ft. Acid shoots from your wand, dealing 1d3 damage, if you can hit your target with a ranged touch attack. Cognitive Magic Sternenmagie Point me Verbal: Arcti Indice Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 full-round action Range: personal You put the wand on your flat palm as you speak the incantation, and it begins to spin, pointing to true north. Arcane Mark Verbal: Scripsi Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 full-round action Range: touch Your wand tip begins to glow, and you can inscribe a rune or sign on a flat surface, either etching it in, or leaving glowing lines (the glow fades into regular, non-glowing coloring after 1d6 days). Rays of Dawn Verbal: Cras Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 full-round action Area: 20ft. circle Your raise your wand, and speak the incantation. All sleeping creatures in the area feel, as if the morning rays of sun shine on their faces, and awaken from their slumber. Charms Hexereien Signaling Spell Verbal: Perriculum Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action Range: up to 30ft. You shoot harmless red, green or blue sparks out from your wand, which are usually used for signaling others. Mending Verbal: Consano Res Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action Range: touch By tapping your wand against a damaged object, you magically repair it. Mending a pair of broken glasses, or a ripped skirt is no problem, but severely damaged objects require successful Spellcraft checks to repair (check result of 10 per point of damage beyond the first). If your check result is too low to repair all damage, the spell fails. Open/Close Verbal: Aperio/Claudeo Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 30ft. You point your wand at a small object like a chest, or a regular sized door, opening or closing it with your magic. If the object or door is locked, the spell lacks the power to break it open, and the versatility to unlock it, so it remains closed. Stick Verbal: Adhereo Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action Range: touch You hold two objects together, and tip your wand against them to make them stick together permanently, much as if strong glue had been applied to them. One of the objects has to be 5lb. or lighter for the spell to work. Mage hand Verbal: Levis ut nubis Somatic: regular Casting time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) You point your finger at an object and can lift it and move it at will from a distance. As a move action, you can propel the object as far as 15 feet in any direction, though the spell ends if the distance between you and the object ever exceeds the spell’s range. (you can push or pull an object along at a slow walking pace). The object needs to be unattended, and weigh 5 lb. or less. Category:Spells